


love in the eyes and flowers in the hair

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Flower Crowns, Gen, Gender Roles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any boy, flower crowns are not just for girls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> [specific link](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99987211#t99987211) to prompt in question and [lovely pictures](http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/tagged/dalton%20louis%20rapattoni%20in%20a%20motherfucking%20flower%20crown) for reference.
> 
> (psst, and happy "Turn To Stone" release day #ImNobodyToo)

Heh, he should've known from the initial moment he accepted the garland with a polite "Awww, thanks, now I'm really matching!" and dropped it on his hair because why the heck not, less space to crowd at the table, that it was going to be a Thing. That fangirls and likely some fanboys would keel over from the 'cuteness overload' and he'd end up getting a few more before the tour was over. As far as presents went, they were harmless and thoughtful and, as he occasionally adjusted one in his reflection, wicked cool. Anybody who knew him already knew his love for soft colors and makeup meant he didn't give one damn for gender roles. Whatever made him happy was just fine by him.


End file.
